cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Senator Decimus Aquila
Overview __toc__ Introductions Information Former Senator of Cimerora Senator Aquila was once one of Cimerora’s most respected elected officials and a key advisor to Imperious. While he has been utterly stripped of his official title and its ranks and privileges, he is a kind-hearted man who now focuses his attentions to the needs and lives of the fort’s citizens. Initial Contact By the look of you, I would say that you have traveled a great distance. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Senator Decimus Aquila. Ah… forgive a foolish man. I am the former senator of this beautiful peninsula. My days as an elected official came to an end when Romulus and his men traitorously dethroned Imperious and took the title for himself. These days, my aims are small. I have to aid those who have chosen to remain true to Imperious and ensure their continued safety. Mission Overflow Ah, life is so very busy is it not? It creeps up on you, little niggling errands that seem to pile on top of each other until one day it is hard to discern which way is up! I must wait for now, but once you are free of obligations, I would enjoy a moment of your time. Store Story Arc The Tale of Cimerora Souvenir: Cimeroran Coin Each time you look at the ancient coin, you are reminded of travelling back in time to Cimerora and meeting a bested but not beaten Senator who introduced you to the various peoples of the picturesque peninsula. It's a little reminiscence you like to recall as... The Tale of Cimerora Once the shock had worn off and you realized you were truly standing somewhere in the ancient Mediterranean, you made your way up the path towards the village's plaza and, at the entrance to the town, met Senator Decimus Aquila. He was quick to point out that he was no longer the senator, that little had been lost to him once Romulus and his men exiled Imperious from his position as Emperor. Senator Aquila then sent you to speak to the various townsfolk of Cimerora, all of whom had slightly different tales. One thing was constant, however, and that was their loyalty to the former ruler of Cimerora and their desire to see his kingdom returned to him. Briefing I am not the one to adequately tell the full tale of Cimerora. It is the citizens of this meager fort, who have suffered the trials and heartbreak under the rule of Romulus, who are best suited to this task. Would you hear these tales? Mission Acceptance You do me a kindness, stranger. is it? (A strong and powerful name for any man.)(A lovely and graceful name as any woman could have.) If you will permit an old deposed Senator some time, I will send you along your way shortly. These are difficult times, you see. I fear that, if the bloodshed continues, our cause and the powers that strengthen our great heroes will one day be lost. If you have not yet decided to aid us, please speak to Antonia Severa, the wife of a slain soldier. Perhaps she will help change your mind. Unnecessary Solicitation Antonia has been hardest hit by this incursion. She lost her husband, one of Valerius' key soldiers during the siege. . A time not now you are from. Know I speak true and hear me. Dark times to come. All that is then will end from the darkness now. Gone. Power. Gone. End of the demigods. Evil the crystals be. Part of the thing that sleeps, they are and wake they will soon. It is the mechanical colossus that to us all brings death. Stop Romulus and beware the dark thing that sleeps. The light will go out if ever it wakes. Only darkness for the time that is now until the time that is then. The end of us all will it be.}} Debriefing We are a small fort now, . Once we were great. We will be again. Thank you for listening to our tale, you have warmed the heart of an old Senator who has yet to give up hope. Missions Briefing You will soon come across Marcus Valerius, . He was the Captain of the Guard to Imperious, the former ruler of Cimerora. Marcus is a steadfast soldier who is fully devoted to Imperious as, of course, all of us who remain in this small fort are. He has seen many battles and lost many friends in the war against Romulus Augustus. His manner is brusque, but do not let that fool you. He has shed as many tears as drops of blood on the battlefield and would have gladly stood in the place of the men who have fallen before him. I feel confident that, somehow, you will prove to be a great military asset to Marcus. Mission Acceptance Here. Take this letter and give it to Marcus. He will be glad of any help, and though an introduction is unnecessary, I believe that these small acts of formality give him a sense of structure that I think pleases him. These are dark days, , so any comfort I can provide, I will do so. This introduction should get you a proper audience with him. Unnecessary Solicitation You must speak to Marcus Valerius quickly. These dogs who gather around the heels of Romulus have begun to gather openly in this fort. There is no telling how long before they will try to overtake it as well. See Also Category:Heroes